


I Didn't Want to Change (But I may not mind)

by LizKellie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Blood, Human Bill Cipher, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKellie/pseuds/LizKellie
Summary: A young witch curses Dipper. Now he may have no choice but to go to the one demon who can help him reverse it, before it is too late.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	I Didn't Want to Change (But I may not mind)

Dipper was not entirely sure what exactly he had done this time. The girl looked only a bit older than himself. How was he supposed to know she was a witch? Let alone angry enough to curse him?

It was too late now though. The young witch ensured to let the 15 year old boy know that he had exactly 1 year to break the curse or he would be stuck as he was for all eternity.

For that year however, his latent magic would go haywire. If he didn't learn to control them, he could be a real danger to himself and anyone close to him.

He needed someone to teach him to control it.

He only knew a handful of demons though and only one was particularly available. Kind of.

It was worth a shot though he assumed.

Still the witch was kind enough to also explain why she cursed him.

"You have no idea what you and family have done do you? Tell you what, you speak to Bill about it. He is always happy to explain things to those who actually ask. Here, I can even give you a spell that will let you talk to him without freeing him. That said, I wouldn't delay, after all you have 3 maybe 4 days before your powers as a half demon are completely freed. Then maybe another week before you become a danger to anyone or anything around you. Since even I have no idea what kind of magic lay dormant in you, you should figure out some manner of control by then. Or don't. But it's your sisters funeral." The witch had said.

After that she walked away back into the trees after handing Dipper a page that had the communication spell she had previously mentioned.

And now two hours later Dipper stood in front of the statue of Bill Cipher.

This would likely be a bit awkward.

How does one ask for help from someone you doomed to live eternity in as a statue....?

Awkward indeed.

And that aside, this was _Bill freaking Cipher._ He never did anything without gaining something in return.

Dipper had no idea what Bill would want from him. This was a rather large favor to ask someone who hated your guts.

And now he was stalling.

Surely it was worth it to at least hear the demon triangle out and figure out what he would want in return for his help.

It wasn't like Dipper _had_ to accept Bills offer if he even gave him one.

There was the other problem. What if Bill refused? There was no guarantee the demon would be willing to help anyway. After everything Dipper and Mabel had done and said to him, regardless of the need to stop Bill, Dipper couldn't imagine Bill would want to help him at all, no matter what Dipper was willing to offer.

And he was stalling again.

Just do it Dipper. There isn't much other choice here.

"Contact ego daemonium non est posita est hic. Ita ut sit." Dippers voice rang out in the trees.

As his voice carried the world slowly turned grey around him. He could see color beyond a certain point but everything within the grey scale area was frozen in time.

The statue was gone but floating there in its place was none other the the golden triangle himself.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we got here. If it isn't Pine Tree himself. Ooooh look who grew up. Got a bit of a curse on you haven't you. And you came to me for help? Gotta say Pine Tree, I'm a little disappointed. Thought you knew what you were doing but guess not huh?" Bills high pitch echoing voice called out to him. Bill was mocking him.

"You already know why I came here don't you?" Dipper asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I do. Caliope, the witch who cursed you, is a lot older than she appears. She was my apprentice almost 300 years ago. She's got spunk but she's also got a good eye. If she sent you to me, and I already know she did, then she must think you are worth my time. So here's the deal. You need a teacher to show you how to use your magic before it consumes you. And yes I mean that literally. I don't hand out favors for free. You know that.

I propose you stay under my tutelage for the year that she cursed you. If you can master your magic by the end of that year and defeat me in a duel, then I will remove the curse for you." Bill explained, eyeing his nonexistent finger nails.

"What happens if I don't defeat you by the end of the year? If by this day, March 12, next year, I haven't become strong enough to beat you by myself, then what?" Dipper asked see the little loop hole in Bills deal.

"Why that's simple Pine Tree. You stay a half demon forever and you become **_mine_**." Bill added menacingly.

"Yours?! What's that supposed to mean?" Dipper asked, his face beginning to redden.

"Mine. As in mine Pine Tree. My property. I will own you body, mind, and soul. You will grant me your loyalty and absolute obedience. I will not accept anything less." Bill explained rolling his eye at the teen in front of him.

"You would have to actually teach me if I were to agree with that. I want to actually stand half a chance." Dipper proclaimed, again trying to avoid loop holes.

"Well of course Pine Tree. But if an air tight deal is what you want then I will add another little stipulation as well. During this year, you will live with me and call me Master, as you would be my apprentice. Besides you will do well to get used to it. The chances of defeating me after only a year of proper magical training, is ludicrous. The only reason you beat me in the first place is because of a technicality. You erased a mind I was trapped in. I don't fall for the same trick twice." Bill had a point with that last part. The younger twins hadn't even been the ones to technically defeat Bill anyways.

All alone, Dipper wasn't likely to stand much of a chance of pulling one over on Bill anyway.

Dipper would have to train and train hard if he wanted to come up with a plan to destroy a multi millennia old dream demon after only a year.

"Look kid, we got a deal or what? Or is there something else you would like to add?" Bill asked waiting.

"I want to be able to challenge you throughout the year. It will help me gauge my progress." Dipper added. This way if he somehow managed to defeat Bill early then he would be able to return home and get life back to normal faster.

"Ok, I can do that, however, every time you lose, you lose something. It can be anything from some minor trinket to something far more precious to you. Even revoking the knowledge of something I taught you. Of course challenging me and taking that risk will be entirely up to you." Bill stated.

"Ok. I guess that's fair. I can't think of anything else. It's a deal." Dipper said hesitantly.

Bill silently held out his hand which lit up with a magical blue flame.

Dipper stared mesmerized as the flames flickered before him. He was giving up a year of his life by doing this. It wasn't something he could get out of either simply because he was a minor. He was old enough to call on Cipher as a 12 year old and Bill stole his body for it. His parents couldn't take a magical contract to court either.

Slowly Dippers hand reached out and grasped Bills. He was filled with a warmth that he recognized as Bills magic sealing the deal. Only instead of pulling the soul out, the magic settled around his soul almost like a blanket.

Then he noticed the cuff on his right wrist.

"What's this for?" Dipper asked glancing at it. It was only about an inch thick and looked like pure gold. On the inside of his wrist the cuff had a pine tree carved into it.

"Its a binding. It's proof that you are an apprentice. It has the added bonus of sealing your magic. I can control how much or how little you have access to while training. It will keep the damage to a minimum and keeps you from over extending yourself." Bill explained.

'Well crap. So that's the loop hole I missed. I can't challenge him at all if he controls my magical flow. I am so screwed.' Dipper thought to himself.

"In more ways than you know Pine Tree." Bill chuckled as he read Dippers mind.

Dipper looked around trying to look anywhere but at the demon in front of him and realized with dread, everything was once again in color.

Bill was free, and Dipper was trapped.


End file.
